Transformers Prime : Love Blooms
by Tigerdovefan34
Summary: Transformers Prime with Beecee during or After Episodes. Gets more and more diverged from series as time goes on. Bumblebee x Arcee.
1. Darkness Rising Part 2

**Author's Notes : Greetings all! This will be a little fic I do in which I will watch all episodes of Transformers prime then write a 1K-2.5K One Shot of Bumblebee and Arcee developing their relationship in the aftermath of said episode or during the episode, likely at night or when alone with one another during the episode. We work our way into them being a couple and then later sparkmates by the end of the series. We'll go more and more of an AU from the series as we continue. First up is Darkness Rising, Part 2!**

* * *

"We'll see. She's kinda temperamental" Jack said as he shut the door leading to the house and the garage door. Arcee, the blue motorcycle in said garage that was actually an Autobot in disguise,used the moment to try and shut down and go into recharge. But try as she might, she just couldn't, for Every Time she was close to dozing off, she saw _him_, his purple eyes and mouth, his moaning and growling. She just couldn't get him out of her processors! ::_Arcee, you there?_:: she knew who sent that message and debated on responding to him. She knew why he was contacting her and she didn't want to deal with it. Still...he was just trying to be a good friend. ::_Arcee?_::

:: Yeah, I'm here, Bee.::

:: _What's your current location?_::

:: Jack's Garage::

:_Trapped?_::

:: Yeah. Same for you?::

::_Yep._:: Arcee internally chuckled at the predicament they found themselves in. There wasn't really anywhere to go for either of them until the day so if a Decepticon decided that today was a lovely day for a stroll, they were pretty much scrap. ::_Arcee, about earlier…_:::

:: I don't want to talk about it.:: The message she responded with was quick, cold, snippy. She knew she was lying though. She wanted someone to talk to her about earlier. She wanted to cry into someone's chassis as they told her everything would be alright as she let everything out. But she knew that Bumblebee wasn't the type to just, as the humans put it, drop it, and she knew it.

::_Arcee, don't try to lie to me. I know you too well._:: Came the response.

::Bee…:: she warned, not wanting to discuss it externally. They both knew how cold she could get when she closed her emotions off.

::_I'm not going to put it off. You need someone to talk to. Bulkhead is too dense and nervous to ask you, Ratchet is too much of a grump, and Optimus, well, he shouldn't have to deal with this as he has things to do. He doesn't have time to dabble in personal matters, but if you refuse to listen to me, then by Primus, I will get him to involve himself._:: The scout sent back his own warning. Arcee stood still, not knowing how to respond to that. ::_Understand?_::

::Yes.::

:: _Good. Now, about earlier Arcee... What happened? What really, honestly happened?_:: The question had been asked and now there was no way it was going to be ignored. She cursed the scout for caring about her enough to talk to her.

::I told the team everything, Bee. That wasn't Cliffjumper. At least, it wasn't anymore. It was just some..._thing_ trying to be Cliff. I didn't lie when I said that.:: She hoped he would stopped at that. '_No, you don't._' a voice spoke in her processor. _'You want to tell him everything. He's the only bot that cares enough to ask!_' _'Shut up!_' she screamed at the voice. Why was she arguing with herself right now?

::_I know that wasn't all, Arcee. Tell me the truth._:: She half expected him to also text ::_I know you too well for that._:: but it seemed that wasn't going to be sent, but she decided to respond anyway.

::It was some monster, Bee. He was...he looked purple on the inside and was glowing, Bee! And the wounds he had...no bot, no matter how tough, could survive something like that. I don't know why I thought otherwise when I saw him. I was such a fool, thinking for a second that Cliff was still alive.::

::_No, you weren't. He was your partner and you had the hope that he was still alive. That's completely understandable. I would've done the same thing for you, or Bulk, or any other member of Team Prime._:: Damn, he was good, but she just didn't think that was true. Believing that she was still in the wrong, she tried to send another answer.

::If I was back at the base when he first requested reinforcements, I could've gotten there and helped him out.:: She texted quickly. :: And we wouldn't be in the predicament we're in now.:: She added after a few decicycles.

::_Or, both you and him would be turned into monstrosities and we would be down two team members. We both knew about how Cliff could take punches. He could easily get himself out of a scrap that he found himself into. If he couldn't survive this fight, then a second bot helping him out certainly wouldn't change much._:: The scout was good. He was debunking her what-ifs with truth and, even if she didn't want to admit it, he wasn't wrong. ::_But, if we want to start blaming people, I should be the one to blame. I should've been on ground bridge duty but I decided to take a patrol in the Northeast instead, like some fragging moron. So, it wasn't your fault. If anyone is to blame, it's me._:: If she was in robot mode and the scout was in front of him, she would've not just gaped at him, but would've also slapped him for such an idea.

::Bee, don't say that. There was nothing you could've done.::

::_Then why do you think otherwise when having yourself in the position?_:: Scrap, he got her there. A small, sad chuckle escaped. Despite not being a scientist or psychiatrist, Bumblebee was an expert at making people realize how dumb and hypocritical they sounded sometimes. Still, she just... she broke down immediately, internally sobbing in order to not have Jack and his mother get suspicious of her.

:: I loved him, Bee.:: She confessed somberly.

::I know. It's okay. Let everything out.:: He texted back at her as if he was right there, hugging her and holding her close as she let loose her emotions.

:: After Tailgate... only Cliff and you cared about me enough to talk about it. He was so kind. He...He…:: she couldn't continue.

::_Shhhh. It's ok. Let everything out._:: She knew it was her imagination,, but she felt the servo of the black and yellow bot rubbing her back gently in a calming motion as she told him everything. Her feelings for Cliff, how he reciprocate those feelings. How they've been together for vorns and how they made sure one another was safe. Throughout it all, the scout remained silent, taking in all the information like the bot he was.

::Why did he have to go, Bee? Why would Primus be so cruel?:: Arcee asked once she finished her story of her and Cliffjumper. Bumblebee didn't answer. ::Bee?:: Arcee asked once more, desperate for a response.

::_Sorry, just thinking._:: The Mech answered immediately. ::_I'm not very religious, Arcee, but, I think everything happens for a reason. Cliffjumper might have died too soon and he may have been turned into a freak by the cons._:: Despite it being through text, Arcee could tell he was putting venom behind the word cons. ::_But there may have been a reason for that. Fate is a very fickle thing and it's best not it question it. What was may come again. And…_:: He trailed off before continuing in another message. ::_Cliffjumper and Tailgate will always be with you, in your spark. They would want you to continue living for their sake._:: Bee finished. Arcee calmed herself down and texted a response.

::Thanks.::

::_No Problem, Arcee. Remember, if you ever need anything, feel free to ask._::

::Of course.:: She suddenly realized how exhausted she was and at the same time, how calm she was as well. ::I'm going to recharge. G'night Bee.::

::_Night Arcee. Have a great recharge._::

::Thanks.:: And with that, Arcee found herself slowly falling into recharge, no longer seeing the freakified Cliffjumper but the normal Cliffjumper, Tailgate, and the other members of Team Prime, all living and all happy. Just before she drifted off, she mentally smiled at what she was seeing and decided that she would have her own talk with Bumblebee tomorrow.

* * *

**What did you think? Enjoy this little one-shot? Well, get ready. There will be more coming over the next few days. (Yes, I hope to start a BeeCee revolution, fight me) Anyways, see you all later.**


	2. Darkness Rising Part 3

**2 Chapters in one day?! Ain't I on a roll? ANyways, enjoy this little segment between Bee and Arcee during their patrol in Darkness Rising Part 3**

* * *

"So, what's on the activities list?" Jack asked innocently. Arcee rolled her optics and turned around.

"I'm going on patrol."

"But Optimus told us to stay." Bulkhead reminded. Arcee glared at him.

"When you're in charge, you can call the shots." Turning to the Yellow scout, she barked an order, her face saying '_I want to talk to you_' "Bee, with me."

Bumblebee looked to Raf, back to Arcee, and then just looked disappointed. "**C'mon!**" He beeped somberly.

Arcee turned to Bulkhead. "Bulkhead, you're in charge." She relinquished and they both transformed and drove out of the base, hearing Bulkhead speak as they left.

"So, uh, what's on the activities list?"

It didn't take long for both of them to be outside of the base and driving on the road. Silence was short but defeaning but when Arcee determined that they were far away enough, she spoke. "Thanks for the chat last night Bee. I really needed that."

"**No problem, Årcee. I know you would do the same for me.**" Bumblebee beeped and whirred happily. "**I'm just always glad to help.**"

"Speaking of me doing the same for you," The motorcycle began, "What about you? You've helped me deal with my emotional trauma. Twice, as a matter fact. But, I never thought to ask about your own." She asked, hoping she could repay the good deed that Bumblebee had helped her with the night prior.

"**No, no Trauma at all. Don't worry.**" He beeped and clicked quickly. A bit too quickly, Arcee noted.

"Is it your voice? You know that the team doesn't care if you're mute, you beep, or you actually talk, we still love you all the shame." Bee remained silent. Oh, it was something else, wasn't it? "What's up, Bee?"

"**Nothing.**"

"Bee…"

"**It's nothing, I swear.**" It was clear he was lying to her.

"Bee, don't you dare try to lie to me. You and I are smart enough to know better." The scold was calm but harsh, her tone clearly disappointed in the mech. The autobot scout let out a long whirr that Arcee determined to be a sigh.

"**I know, Arcee. I-I'm sorry. It's just...it's something really personal...that happened on Cybertron.**" Something that happened on Cybertron? But, she knew everything that Bee did on their home planet, so how was there something she didn't know. Then, she suddenly recalled something. There was one mission that Bumblebee didn't report on. She couldn't remember the name of the place on Cybertron that Bumblebee went to, but his mission was supposed to scout out a possible Decepticon operation. It was a simple mission, so she never understood why he didn't speak about it.

"Bumblebee, is it about that mission you didn't report on?" There was silence that answered her question. That was an answer enough. "What happened there, Bee?"

"**It was...nothing, just forget about it Arcee. It was a long time ago. It's best we just leave it in the-**"

"Past? Frag no, Bee! I can feel that you're suffering. Whatever happened there has deeply scared you." She paused in her tirade and then calmed down. "Please, just let me help you. Like you helped me." She begged. Bumblebee remained silent, attempting to avoid saying anything, so Arcee decided to tap him on the side in her bike form. "C'mon Bee, don't ignore me. I want to repay you for what you did last night."

"**What are you talking about? You're not indebted to me because of our talk last night. I just felt like you needed to have someone talk to you.**" Bumblebee beeped innocently. Arcee let out a frustrated sigh and bumped the muscle car once again, this time harder. There was still no real answer than "**It's nothing, Arcee, don't worry!**" which irritated her further. Then, she had an idea that would make him talk.

"If you don't tell me what happened, then I'll be sure to deactivate all Cartoons from the Base." If she was in her robot form, she would have a devious smile on her face as Bumblebee let out a horrified gasp, or at least what could be considered one, as it was actually a long beep.

"**No, please! I use those to learn about human culture!**" Really? That's why he watched them all the time? Arcee put her focus back on the matter at hand.

"Then talk! Tell me what happened. I opened up to you and you helped me. Allow me to do the same for you." She ordered. "I'm your commander until Optimus returns, so I order you to do so." She decided to throw in before he could reject her attempts. Bumblebee let out a frustrated whirr, probably a sigh if Arcee was to consider it being vocalized.

"**Alright...I'll tell you, but you probably won't like hearing about it.**" This made Arcee even more curious. What is something that she wouldn't to hear about? "**You remember the traitor Wasp and the Decepticon, Barricade?**" He asked her. Odd bringing those two up, but she'd bite.

"Yeah...what about them?"

"**They...they...let's just say I was caught by both of them but I wasn't interrogated in the normal sense.**" Arcee almost screeched to a halt upon hearing that. Did he mean that- "**Yes...Yes, I was, Arcee...I just...**" Bee stopped talking, silence opening up between them. And during that time, Arcee was left to her thoughts.

'_Those sparkless, waste eating, disgusting, sickening, fragging scrapheaps!_' Arcee thought angrily as her processor conjured images of Bumblebee on the ground, those two mechs looming over him and...the blue femme suddenly felt an intense rage burn inside her at the images in her processor. If she ever saw those two anywhere, let alone near Bumblebee, she wouldn't just offline them, no, she would make them wish they were offlined and make them wish for the quick mercy of death because what she had planned was something so aggressive that no words could really describe her torture for the Enforcer of the Decepticon cause and that traitorous spy. "Don't worry, Bee." She soothed, but she didn't know if she was trying to soothe him or herself with her words, as she barely held back the anger in her tone. "Those bots won't get anywhere near you."

"**I know. I made sure of that myself.**" What? "**When the nearby battle got closer, I pushed them off me and blasted off so many rounds into their sparks that I'm sure I dug into the planet a little.**" Bumblebee sounded...angry? Sad? Upset? Arcee couldn't tell. The scout was a hard one to read. Still, he needed her sympathy.

"Bee, I'm uh, I'm sorry that happened to you. I lost my partners but that is nowhere close to what you went through. I could only imagine. I'm sorry to have you pull that from your memory just because I wanted to repay a stupid debt."

"**Don't worry about it, Arcee. What's done is done. You can't change the past. You can only change the future by what you do in the present. And that means, I'm not going to live in the past, I'm going to live in the present and make the most of it.**"

"I understand, Bee." Silence reigned between the two for a few minutes before Bumblebee spoke up.

"**Arcee, you want to talk about something else?**"

"Like what?"

"**How about we just talk about our charges. How's Jack?**" It was clear that he was trying to change the subject but Arcee understood the reason why.

"He's good. His mom worries a bit too much though." Arcee answered respectfully. She then decided to ask him. "What about you? How's Raf?"

"**He's a very smart kid. He's already created ideas for possible upgrades for myself.**" He was silent second. "**You too.**" That surprised Arcee.

"Really? Why me?"

"**Well, I just suggested it because I think it would help you.**" Arcee decided to have some fun with the mech.

"Are you saying I'm a bad fighter?" She teased with him.

"**What?! N-no, nononononononono, I'm not saying that at all, Arcee!**" Came the flustered response, causing Arcee to let out a good natured laugh due to how cute the mech was when flustered. Wait, cute?

'_Why did I think that?_' She became somewhat flustered herself at her thoughts. She would be blushing blue if not in her vehicle mode. She had just gotten over Cliffjumper's death yesterday. She wasn't seriously considering moving on yet...was she? She noticed that Bee was still beeping and chirping despite her being stuck in her thoughts.

"**...and it would make sure you never get injured in a fight!**" He finished. Arcee slightly chuckled at the Mech's cuteness. Even if it was weird that she found him cute, it was entertaining to see him like this nonetheless. Maybe she should tease him more.

"Relax, Bumblebee. I was just teasing you." She snickered.

"**Oh…**" Came the beep of realization. Arcee decided to say something to him about him saying what happened.

"Hey, Bee...if you ever want to sit down and talk to me...I'm always free to do so. Just knock on my door and I'll let you in, ok?"

"**Alright...Thanks, Arcee.**"

"You're welcome, Bee." Silence reigned between the two, leaving them to their own private thoughts. Arcee was thinking about the Mech and how she could help him and Bee was thinking of just telling her what happened in full detail and bringing up friendly conversation with her again.

The silence between the two didn't last long though.

"Arcee, Bumblebee, do you read?" Bulkhead suddenly sounded from the commlink. From his tone, it seemed...urgent?

'_What's got him so spooked?_' Bumblebee thought as Arcee answered the call.

"Loud and Clear, Bulkhead"

"I have a situation."

"Bulkhead, they're children. Humans, just do whatever."

"That's not the situation. You see...I'm near the Decepticon warship." That caused both bots to suddenly stop and turn around.

"YOU'RE WHERE?!" Arcee asked, though it was more of a demand than anything.

"Aaaaaand...Miko is with me."

"SHE'S WHERE?!"

"**Hold tight, Bulk. Help is on the way.** **Everytime we leave the base…**" Bumblebee trailed off, annoyed

"...Something happens. I know Bee. I hope Bulkhead has a good explanation for all of this." Arcee stated, a bit fumed at the knowledge that a human was put in danger.

"**Still, it was nice talking to you, Arcee. I hope we can do this again some other time.**"

"Agreed, Bee. Now, c'mon. Let's go save that Wrecker and that idiotic human. Arcee to Base, come in!" No response from Base. "Jack?" She asked. Bumblebee had a feeling that all the humans were in danger now. "Listen up, we need you to bridge us back to Base." Still no response. "Hello?" She gave a frustrated sigh. "Bumblebee, metal to the pedal." and thus, they began to drive to help Bulk and save the humans.

* * *

**Let me know if you enjoyed this little scene and if you want to see more by favorting and following this story and giving it a review as well as share it with your friends. Every bit helps. See you all soon!**


	3. Darkness Rising Part 4

_**KNOCK KNOCK**_

The sounds bounced off Arcee's door, causing her to look up from the polishing of her armor, which she had taken off to be ready for recharge. The reason bots recharged in their protoforms with armor off was simply because armor could fuse and rust with the protoform if on for too long, which caused an irritable feeling and was possibly even fatal if it was untreated. She sighed before asking who it was.

"**It's me.**" Arcee knew what he was going to say, the he being Bumblebee. She shook her head before answering him.

"One second. Let me put my armor back on." It didn't take long, the armor clicking in place as she put it back on. Once it was all on, she walked to the door and opened it, seeing Bumblebee standing right there in the doorway. The mech gave what she assumed was a smirk with his optics as they stared at one another.

"**May I come in?**" He asked and she nodded, moving out of the way so he could be let in before shutting the door behind him. Looking around, he gave a whirr that was likely a whistle as he take the room in. "**This is a great place you got here, Arcee.**"

"Thanks." She saw him attempt to touch something. "Touch anything and I'll shove your servo where, as the humans say, the sun don't shine." She had no idea what that expression meant but it seemed to do the job, as Bumblebee hesitated in reaching for something before putting the servo back to his side. "Anyways, why are you here, Bee?" She had an inkling, but she had to make sure.

"**I think you already know why I'm here, Arcee.**" The beeps came and Arcee groaned, rolling her optics.

"He left of his own accord, Bee. I wasn't going to stop him."

"**I know. Because you're afraid to admit that you care about him.**" That caused her to freeze up. She looked at the mech suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" She asked, her tone laced with the suspicion of her gaze. The bot raised his servos up defensively.

"**I'm just saying you're afraid to admit you care about him. Not like you did with Cliffjumper or Tailgate. More, you care about him in the shame way an older sister cares about her siblings.**" He paused, gazing her reaction. It was softening, but there was still some suspicion and confusion in her gaze. He continued. "**I saw the way you were looking at him as you left. You didn't really want him to leave.**"

"Well, he left anyway. What's the big deal?" She asked. Bumblebee gave a whirr of frustration before grabbing her by the servo.

"**Listen, 'Cee, I care about you and I know you too well. You cared about Jack like how I care for Raf or how Bulkhead cares for Miko. You can't deny it because I can see it in your optics even now.**" The beeps and chirps were not frustrated, more just calm yet convincing.

"But-"

"**No buts, Arcee. I sent Bulkhead to have Miko talk to him. I'm talking to you right now to convince you that you need him just like Miko will convince him that he needs you.**" The femme was stunned. He really had everything planned out, hadn't he? Then again, this was Bumblebee she was talking to. He always had a contingency plan buried somewhere deep inside his processor in case something went wrong and he had contingency plans in case that contingency plan failed. How a bot who never got a formal education because he was fighting in a war got so smart was beyond her. "**I have a feeling that he'll come back tomorrow and when he does, I want you to talk to him, ok?**" The femme nodded, realizing she was beat. "**Good.**"

"How do you know he won't just ignore me?" She blurted out. It hadn't meant to be asked but now it had been. The scout only gave her a look that said '_are you kidding?_' before he gave a few brief clicks that she assumed was him chuckling.

"**I highly doubt that, two were made for each other. Both of you are stubborn, both of you are responsible, and both of you are loners. Plus, you're like his mother...if only she was a 15 feet tall metal alien robot from a very distant planet in another galaxy.**" she give a slight chuckle at his little joke. "**But 'Cee, he's someone who will be your friend to the end. Don't worry about that.**"

"Like you, Bee."

"**Yeah, like me.**" Silence reigned between the two before the mech gave out a long beep, a yawn. "**Sounds like I should hit the hay.**" She raised a brow. "**Human expression. Basically means I'm very tired.**" Her mouth formed an 'O' at his explanation. "**Good night, Arcee. Consider what I said, yeah?**" He asked as he left the room.

"Yeah, of course, Bee. Good Night." Before she closed the door, she decided to add something. "That makes it night two that you convinced me about something different from what I may be thinking."

"**Hmm?**" He whirred. "**Oh yeah, I guess it does.**" He let out another few clicks. "**Don't think you have to repay me for anything, 'Cee. Just being your friend is enough.**" He gave her a hug before splitting from her. "**C'ya tomorrow.**" He beeped happily as he walked to his own berth room.

"Yeah, c'ya." She said back in response as she closed the door. Damn that mech. He always knew what the right thing to say was and when to say it. He was just so fragging kind and she didn't know why. And...another part of her wanted to she what he looked like in his protoform. '_He's probably really, really hot!_' Her processor exclaimed. She didn't bother to try and battle the thought. Already too exhausted to do so. Taking off her armor once more, she placed it near her berth and slowly entered the world of recharge, dreaming of her friendship with Jack and how that yellow and black mech always made realize the positives and forget the negatives of every situation.

* * *

**Short, sweet, and maybe cute. You decide on the last part guys. Next episode, we are in the final part of the Darkness Rising Arc. I hope you guys are ready for that. Anyways, hope to have that typed up tomorrow. See you soon.**


	4. Darkness Rising Part 5

"_**No soldier left behind.**_" That was what he had beeped quietly into her audio receptor the moment he grabbed onto her, pulling her into a tight embrace to make sure she didn't float off into the endless void. Arcee still couldn't believe it. Bumblebee had proven yet again that his team mattered more than himself. As she stood in the shower, letting the water wash over her bare protoform, she just thought about the mech. He had constantly stuck out for her and had been there for her when she needed it most. But that didn't sting. What stung her most was how selfless he was to her. Giving her all the help she needed while refusing any he needed. It just made her so mad. Why couldn't the idiot just accept help?!

But she already knew the answer. He was just doing his duty as a soldier. It was his honor to sacrifice everything and it was normal for him to get nothing in return. That damn yellow scout always wanted what was best for everyone else and made sure that happened. Never once did anyone hear about what he wanted. And, it was with some sadness and shame, that Arcee did realize she was one of the bots that also did that. The scout was just...was just...errrr! It was hard to put to words how nice he was and how much he allowed himself to be taken advantage of.

And, she knew she couldn't fight her feelings for the scout any longer. Primus, she loved him to death. She hated to admit how quickly she moved on, but the bot had won her over. Their three conversations over the last three days had convinced her to get more in touch with her personal side. Maybe it was the grief still talking but...she needed to move on. That was what Cliffjumper would want. Not dwell on him, but instead go forward with her life. She almost didn't notice, but the large metallic footsteps were hard to miss while she talked to herself in her thoughts.

"**Oh! Uhhhhhhh….**" Arcee turned and contracted her optics, allowing herself to see Bumblebee, standing in the bathroom, with his armor still on, blushing blue madly as he realized someone already occupied the shower.

'_Ok, that was cute._' Arcee admitted as the mech stood there, frozen in embarrassment. She watched as the bot began to, what she guessed, heat up due to the nergon rushing to his face. Unbeknownst to the femme, she was exactly right. Never in his life had Bumblebee been so dang embarrassed at himself as he was now. Right here and now, he was standing in the bathroom while another bot was taking a shower, simply because he thought the shower was unoccupied and he had barged right on in without asking. He was mentally berating himself for his fragging stupidity. How could he have not noticed?

The answer was obvious, though. It was that wonderful blue femme, the one he had saved only hours prior from floating off into space. No one else knew of his affection for Arcee but himself. It was a secret he had kept since Cybertron fell and he had kept it secret for several reasons : From there not being enough time to her being with Tailgate and Cliffjumper, to them not really spending any time knowing one another. Primus, their talk two days ago was their first real conversation in weeks. But that femme had stolen his spark and hid it somewhere that he couldn't find it. And he didn't mind. She could keep it even if she didn't know she had it.

Admittedly, he loved Arcee to death. How stubborn and strict she was made him feel safe, secure with her and also gave him a fun challenge to crack and get to know her inner feelings. He knew that on the inside, she was a beautiful, wonderful person, errr, bot, but she just needed to be shown that. He also loved how determined she was. When she wanted something, she got it 88.8763% of the time. Yes, he calculated it, because that was how determined he knew her to be. There were so many other things he adored about her but it would take countless megavorns to list them all.

And it was because of him thinking about her that he was now in the bathroom, not knowing that someone else already occupied it. He considered leaving for a moment before the occupant spoke. "Bee?" '_Oh Primus, it's Arcee!_' his embarrassment turned tenfold and he swore his entire faceplate was a dark shade of blue and he was shaking...quite a lot, actually. He was about to walk out before Arcee continued. "Bumblebee, please, come in with me. I'd like to help you clean yourself. Maybe I can reach your hard to get places and you can reach mine?" His circuits began heating up upon her request and he found himself unable to speak for several seconds, arguing with his processor.

'_Say no, you idiot! Say no!_' "**I would love that!**" '_You fragging moron, you doomed yourself!_' His processor screamed at him upon his answer. Slowly, he began to remove his armor. First came the armor on his servos, hands, pedes, legs, and Waist. Then, his helm. For a brief few seconds, he considered booking it as he slowly undid his chestplate, placard, and plastron before deciding against it. Arcee had just invited him to the opportunity of a lifetime and he was going to make fragging sure to not miss it. As a mech, it was a dream to be in a shower with femmes as it was considered something that got mechs off. However, he usually didn't care much for it. Hell, most femmes on Cybertron were old enough to be his mother. However, cleaning a femme was another different story. He had usually helped in cleaning the femmes Moonracer, Elita One, and Chromia as a youngling. He only considered Arcee hot and with her body, who could blame him? While other mechs wanted to be with as many femmes in a shower at once, Bumblebee only wanted to share the shower with Arcee and only her. With a _click_, the armor was undone and with a solid _thud_, it fell on the floor with the rest of his armor.

Once his naked and bare protoform was out in the open, he walked into the shower, sliding open the door before sliding it closed upon entering and once he did enter, he saw the usually blue femme in her gray and black protoform and, to put it gently, his circuits went into overdrive and were overheating due to how stunning she was, especially when wet. Meanwhile, Arcee had turned around herself to see the Autobot scout who had invaded her dreams for the last three nights and had been such a gentlemech now naked, his protoform showing him to be sturdy and himself. She smiled and purred inwardly '_Primus, he's so hot!_' voiced her processor, making her act like a youngling upon meeting their crush. The mech was well toned, with nice, detailed servos and strong, sturdy pedes and a nice body all in all. She blushed while staring at him slightly before she took the highly specialized energon soap, soaked it in the water, and squeezed it in her hands before giving it to Bee. "Mind doing my back first?" She asked politely. "It's so hard to reach so I usually don't even bother."

"**O-o-of c-c-cour-s-s-se!**" came the shaky, stuttering answer as she turned around. Slowly and Gently, the Mech rubbed the soap up and down on Arcee's back, the femme shuddering at the soothing sensation. She felt the mech shudder and shake as he soaped up her back, causing her to smirk. This was just too cute.

"Hey, Bee, you wanna talk?"

"**A-about?**"

"Anything, really." She had responded. She decided she was going to confess how she felt for the Mech but ease her way into it first. "Maybe I can start. How's Raf?" She questioned.

"**Oh, he's doing great. Passing all his grades with flying colors.**" She turned her face to gaze at him quizzingly at the use of the expression. She wasn't an expert in these human phrases, which meant he had to explain them all, due to him having been on earth since what the humans called, '_the 1980s_'. "**Human expression. It means to pass with distinction.**"

"Oh. That's very good. Means he can spend more time with you and less time working on homework." Strange idea that was, homework. Why have kids continue to do work at home when they had 8 earth hours to do it in their classes, she will never know.

"**Yeah. How's Jack, if you don't mind my asking.**" Came the beeps. He wasn't stuttering anymore as he continued to soap up her back, likely a good sign as he was too engrossed in the conversation to continue.

"He's doing alright. Having to work at a job, deal with alien robot war, and doing school work would be stressful for any kid, but he's doing it whether well. You were wrong by the way." Arcee relayed before turning around with a smirk on her face.

"**Oh?**"

"Yep. I had to come to him and convince him to come back. Miko wasn't able to." The bot whirred his optics. "That's the first time in your history of predictions that you were wrong. Maybe you're getting rusty." Bee chuckled.

"**Maybe I am.**" He beeped somewhat encouragingly. Arcee grabbed the soap from his hands and did a twirling motion with a free finger. Bumblebee understood what she meant and turned around, allowing Arcee to get a decent view of his backside.

'_He's got a nice aft._' She processed internally. It was where that Mechs had a nice aft but hey, who was she to deny he had a nice looking one. Looking at his back, she decided to go for his door wings first, as they were high up and would be easy to do first. Grabbing one, purring as she felt the soap coming off her back as the water hit her, she began to trace the soap in slow, soothing circles, the young mech shuddering at the pleasure. She knew how sensitive those wings were and she was going to take advantage of that fact, hoping to hear his cute stutters and even a moan or two during their conversation. "I would've told you to leave." She decided to bring up the batte only a few hours ago. Bumblebee, while shuddering and giving clicks she assumed was little gasps and moans, shook his head.

"**I-I couldn't. No soldier left behind, ah, under any circumstances.**" He moaned during his response, causing her to softly giggle at him, something he couldn't pick up on his audio receptors due to the rushing roar of the water that was pouring on them. She finished the first door wing while giggling and went to the second one.

"Yeah, no. Bumblebee, I'm your superior and I would've rather be left behind then both of us being stuck in space together." The mech shuddered as she finished the second door wing, going to his back and the back of his legs and pedes.

"**What, can't handle being stuck with me for all eternity?**" He joked and she chuckled at his little play at comedy. The bot continued. "**In all seriousness though, we weren't losing a second soldier this week, or a third. I was determined to make sure that everyone made it back and everyone did.**" He decided to add, "**Plus, who would I talk to every day about their issues?**" He tried another attempt at comedy.

"Watch it, mech." She joked back at him. "Remember that I have your back under my hands so I can cause some real damage if you say something that I don't like." It was an empty threat and they both knew it, but Bumblebee nodded nonetheless. It wasn't long until the femme finished soaping the mech's backside but she decided to have some fun with him. With one of her hands, she reached for his aft and gave it a gentle rub, which caused the mech to whirr in surprise.

"**Uh, A-arcee…**"

"Yes?"

"**Y-you're touching m-my…**" He gave what she assumed was a cough. "**Aft.**"

"And?" The mech was too cute when embarrassed, making her snicker quietly. "I'm just soaping it up. Don't worry." An obvious lie to her but the scout didn't have to know.

"**O-ok.**" He beeped awkwardly. After a few more minutes of gentle rubbing, she finished and tapped him on the shoulder, signifying that she was done with his backside, allowing him to turn around. The water from the shower was pouring down on the both of them hard, water flowing and dripping off them as they bathed. She lifted up a leg, which he took gently in his hands before staring at her, his optics contacting in confusion.

"Think you can get my legs? It's hard to do one without losing my balance." She had great balance, so it was an obvious, but the bot let out a squeak at the idea and his faceplate blushed blue, which made her smile slightly.

"**O-of course.**" He beeped, taking the soap in his hands and beginning to rub it up and down her leg and pede. Arcee did notice something though. Bumblebee no longer had his Helm on, which meant he no longer had his faceplate, causing her to see his mouth. When he beeped, it moved but no real words came out. Only beeps, whirrs, chirps, and clicks. It was such a horrible thing and she could only imagine what he was going through. It was strange to see it, so she guessed that was the reason why he always had his faceplate on. To hide his shame. Bee noticed her face and decided to comment on it. "**It's alright. I don't mind if you stare. Give me your other leg please.**" She looked to see that he was finished with her first leg. She put it down and gave him the other one. "**I guess you have several questions.**" He guessed.

"I do." '_But I feel asking them would make everything worse._' she didn't say, but the expression on her face did reveal what she was thinking.

"**Feel free to ask them. I don't mind. Really. After several vorns of being like this, I just got use to it.**" his response made her glance at him in confusion. How could anyone get used to something like that?

"How does it feel?" She blurted out as he finished soaping up her other leg and began to soap up his own.

"**It feel ok, I guess. A bit strange, but hey, it's something that, as I said, I'm used to.**" he responded. She searched her processor for another question and found one.

"Do you want revenge on Megatron?" He glanced at her and whirred.

"**Yes, but it's not for my voice. Getting revenge on him won't bring my voice back. But, by getting revenge on Megatron for all the bots killed by him and in this damn war, then at the very least I can do is avenge them and put their sparks to rest.**" His response was calm as he finished soaping up his legs. "**You want to soap up your front yourself or…?**" He trailed off. She took the soap from him and began to wash her front, going over her chestplate, neck, sides, pelvis, face, head, and even her aft. "**Any other questions?**"

"Yeah. How can you get so used to something like that?" He looked at her in confusion. She paused to wash the soap off her face plate so none could get into her system once she spoke, which would cause several glitches if it happened. "I mean, just having that faceplate on you all the time, never really showing your mouth, knowing all the looks you would get if you didn't have it on. It must be really difficult for you."

"**Yeah, it is.**" The confession was somber. After a brief pause, he continued. "**I guess, after so long, I just forgot to care what people think of it and they would just guess that I don't have a mouth at all. It's something you just forget about over time.**" He explained as simply as he could. He looked up from the floor, which he unconsciously was looking during his explanation, to see Arcee, cleaned up and wet, water coming off her in what seemed what waves. It made her shine in the light and, by primus he felt his circuits burning up heavily when admitting this in his processor, she looked extremely sexy. Just the way she was shaped and how she looked was stunning and sexy in every way. Still, he kept silent, knowing she was still suffering from her grief. He didn't know that she was the opposite of that thought and was still slowly easing her way to her own confession. He also noticed that she was finished soaping up but the soap was still in her hands. "**You going to give me the soap?**" He asked but she shook her head before walking up to him.

"I'm going to wash your chestplate myself." She responded before doing exactly what she said she would do. He chirped in surprise at how roughly she was soaping him up, almost scratching his protoform from her harsh scrubbing. She trailed slowly over his spark, feeling it pulsing quickly underneath his chestplate as she did so. "So, Bee," She began, with one last question on her processor. "Do you have anything on your thoughts recently." '_more specifically, any__**one**_' She didn't vocalize that part but Bee caught on to what she was suggesting.

"**Y-yes!. Ow! Not so rough!**" He begged and Arcee eased her scrubbing a little.

"Oh? Mind telling me about the bot who's caught your optic?"

"**She's, well, she's very kind..and determined...and stubborn. But she also won't leave a friend behind and will always have someone's back no matter the situation.**"

"What about her looks? What does she look like?" She motioned for him to continue with a free servo and so he did.

"**She's absolutely gorgeous, without even t-trying to be. Her faceplate just is so warm and smooth, her optics gentle and calming, and her frame just kind and loving.**" He decided to add in a bit more. "**She has the curves in the right places from how much she trains and she uses that to her advantage in every battle, moving effortlessly from con to con with little hassle.**" He finished and Arcee swore she felt her spark shudder at the compliments she knew was being sent to her. "**What about you, Arcee? Does anyone have your fancy after...y'know.**"

"Yes."

"**Who?**"

"I'll give a description of this bot. He's like Cliffjumper but less headstrong and more willing to plan out his moves. He's one for contingencies and always has a contingency plan for contingency plans. However, he's also like Cliffjumper because of how stubborn he is. You can give him an order and he'll refuse to do it if it puts any of his team mates at risk, but if it's himself, he would gladly do it." She paused to glance at him, stopping in soaping him up to see his optics. They were dilated and she knew that he knew who she was talking about but she continued forward. "As for his looks, well, he isn't half bad. He has nice strong servos that I might liked to be carried in every once in a while, a nice aft that I would love to watch every now and then, optics as blue and deep of the oceans of this world, and finally he has a handsome build and he has these cute little things" She flicked a door wing, causing him to shudder "on him. All in all, he's the kind of mech I would want to spend the rest of my life with." She finished and realized that his chestplate was also finished as well. She put the soap up as Bee answered.

"**Well, I hope you have fun with this mech.**" He replied softly as she turned off the water. Arcee turned around to see him try to leave before she grabbed his servo much like a predator grabs their prey.

"Oh, I intend to." She began suggestively. "Because I'm staring right at him." Bee stood silent for a few earth seconds, his optics contracting and dilating as if he was processing what she just told him. Once finished, he began to speak,

"**Arcee, I-**" He didn't even get to finish his words as Arcee slammed him across the wall and began to kiss him fully on the lips. Bumblebee's optics dilated to their greatest extent possible, surprised by how predator-like Arcee was due to pouncing on him like that. But, they eventually settled and the two bots began to have a full make out session, with Arcee hitching a leg across his waist as Bumblebee brought a servo around hers. During their kiss, their glossas came out to battle for sheer dominance between the other before Bumblebee's relented after a fierce fight where she had constantly outwitted him. Because of that, she was allowed to explore the insides of mouth and find all of it's delicacies as their kiss strengthened in intensity. She licked every wire in his mouth, every circuit, and she enjoyed the taste he was giving her. At the same time, Bee was shocked but he wasn't complaining. He assumed that Arcee had moved on from her grief though he could only imagine how 3 days after his death. The femme dug her fingers into several sensitive wires across his body, causing him to let out a muffled whirr in pleasure. Their kiss continued for a few minutes more before they separated, allowing their ventilation fans to get some badly needed oxygen. They stared into each others optics, love emanating from the both of them. "**I love you.**" he beeped out, which caused Arcee to smile.

"I know, you dumb mech. I love you too." She gave him a peck on each bucca before walking out of the shower. As she slowly gathered her armor, an idea came to mind. "Hey, Bee?" A questioning beep came in response. "How about you come to my berthroom tonight. I would hate to be lonely after almost dying tonight." It wasn't a complete lie. Having someone to be next to would allow her to recharge far more easily. Bumblebee didn't need to be told twice and soon both of them were in Arcee's berthroom, barely dry. Throughout the rest of the night, the two remained together and soft moans and whirrs echoed throughout the hall of the Base, causing Ratchet to look up in curiosity.

"What in the name of the-?" He cut himself off. '_No, Ratchet. It's probably your imagination. Just work._'

* * *

Upon awakening from recharge expected a great many things. Light from the base, Ratchet's annoyed yelling at the systems in the base, Optimus waiting for him to arrive so they could be given their early morning patrols. What he didn't expect was to see the gorgeous femme right next to him in the berth. She was tracing a finger on his chestplate in little circles before noticing he was up. "Morning, handsome." She responded lovingly and Bee's spark almost exploded at how loving her voice was and the fact it was directed to him.

'_Primus, please don't let this be a dream!_' He begged silently. If it was a dream, then he supposed he would make the most of it. "**Morning, beautiful.**" He clicked back. Damnit! Even in dreams, he couldn't talk. Arcee still smiled gently, not minding the click.

"How was your recharge."

"**Great with you there to help comfort me.**"

"Same for me." She looked up to him. "By the way." She gave him a slap, one that would cause pain but not too much. "This isn't a dream." She said. Bumblebee was holding a hand to the slapped bucca before realizing what she just said.

"**If this isn't a dream, then everything that happened last night…**" He trailed off. She nodded. "**This is your berthroom?**" Another Nod. Bumblebee dilated his optics in fear upon the sudden realization that they were both in their protoforms, their armor in neat piles beside them.. "**Did we-?**" He exclaimed. A curt shake of the helm was his response.

"Bee, we just got together last night. I'm not letting you move up another few bases until we've been together for at least half an earth year. Maybe more." She wagged her finger and winked, causing the usually yellow and black, now grey, mech to blush blue. "We only had a really hot make-out session. Don't worry." Well, that calmed his fears. He still had a question though.

"**I thought you needed more time to move on from Cliffjumper's death. I don't want to take advantage of your grief for my own romantic interests.**" Arcee smiled at Bumblebee's politeness and how he would wait for her to calm down from her grief to actively pursue a relationship with her.

"It's been four days 'Bee. I think that's plenty of time enough to move on. Plus, you've been such a kind and helpful mech that I want to repay. So consider this relationship with me that repayment, ok?" Her reassurance allowed him to have some rest and he snuggled up to her, enjoying the warmth they shared for one another. It wasn't long before another thought came up in his processor, however.

"**What do we tell the team?**"

"Hmmm?"

"**What do we tell the team?**" He repeated and she put her head on his chestplate, rubbing a finger across it lovingly. "**I don't think they would like the idea of us being together considering it might cause distractions in battle.**" Arcee slightly giggled at the question as he put a servo on her back, rubbing it gently.

"Well, Bee, I really don't think they would mind. Optimus would applaud it. He's always happy to see the bonds between the team to get stronger and what's stronger than being in a relationship?" She had a point there. "Bulkhead would be too dense to realize it unless we kiss in front of him or say it straight up to him. Finally, Ratchet would be annoyed, but that's normal for Ratchet." She finished her listing. "But, I guess, if you don't want to let them know, we can keep it secret until you're ready."

"**Thanks, Arcee.**"

"You're welcome, my king bee." They remained like that for a few seconds more, cuddling and taking in the love between one another before a sudden realization dawned on Bumblebee.

"'**Cee?**"

"Yeah?"

"**What's the time?**" A sudden sense of foreboding was in Bee's processor as Arcee answered.

"It's 7:15 AM." An alarm rang off in Bee's head as he heard the time.

"**Scrap! I'm late, I'm late!**" He frantically tried to get off the berth, failing miserably before landing on his faceplate, letting out a beep that was most likely an "**ow**" as he did so. Arcee simply giggled, got out of the Berth slowly and calmly, and then walked over to her mech and leaning down to face him.

"You really are an idiot, but you're cute when you are, so I'll let it slide." The bot blushed blue at the compliment. "By the way." She grabbed his armor. "I'm polishing this. Which means you'll need some temporary armor for now."

"**Where the slag do I find that?!**" Bee asked frantically. Arcee pointed to a closet and Bee was frantic to open it, only to beep in realization upon seeing the new armor. "**Oh.**" Inside the closet was an armor suitable for him but the thing was...it wasn't yellow and black. It was more white and brown. Giving a whirr, he decided to put the armor on. It all surprisingly fit but it just didn't feel...natural. Arcee saw him with the new armor on and gave a whistle.

"You look pretty good in it. How do you feel?"

"**I feel like chocolate swirl ice cream.**" She had no idea what that was but she giggled at his misery nonetheless.

"Alright Bee, I'll be polishing your armor tonight. You can expect to have it back tomorrow." She put the armor on her berth. "Also, you can keep that armor. Looks cute on you." Bumblebee nodded and walked out of the room and to the exit of the base, feeling awkward in his new armor. He also didn't feel like explaining what happened to any bot, so he would just not tell them straight up. The first bot to spot him was Bulkhead, who opened his mouth to ask what happened to his other armor.

"**Don't ask.**"

* * *

**Oh god, my hands hurt from typing this much! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter because hopefully, it'll be the longest one for a while. Almost 5K words has really drained me today and for a while, so don't expect much from me until I'm ready. Anyways, I'll talk to you all soon my lovlies.**

**(BTW, if you want to draw fanart, you can. Just tag me on Deviantart (extremefluttershy) or twitter (Tigerdovefan34) when you're posting it as the original writer of the fic.)**


End file.
